


Falling

by faithfulDiscord



Series: Ice and Stone [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Greg Lestrade is a Bit Not Good, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, POV Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulDiscord/pseuds/faithfulDiscord
Summary: As their days pass together, Greg finds his thoughts drifting.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Ice and Stone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919272
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Gods this took longer than the other ones. I hope you guys like it! Comment and kudo if you want! They give me life and motivation. The next one is going to be post breakup, I hope you guys stick around for what i have planned!

He deserves better. 

Lestrade stands in Mycroft's luxurious home watching him move expertly around the kitchen. Gentle classical music plays from a small radio to the side. Watching him enjoy himself and smile that very secret smile is the best way Greg has found to unwind from his day. 

While Greg does feel the tension start to bleed from his shoulders his thoughts seem to drift, as they have been for a couple days now, all of them revolving around Mycroft. 

He deserves the world and these small quiet moments have solidified that for Greg. Mycroft Holmes is a good man. He blooms beautifully under gentle attention and deserves someone who loves every side of him. 

Yes, he can admit to himself that Mycroft makes him unbelievably happy and content. He can also admit in the last week he's probably had the best sex of his life, even better than sleeping around in uni and leagues better than fucking his wife of twenty years. While he is able to admit all of these things, he finds himself holding back.

Greg can't seem to let his guard down, let himself truly just _be_ with Mycroft. It's incredibly one-sided because the moment they are together and safe, Mycroft sheds his armour of the day. His brolly is put in the tin near the door, his overcoat is shed, his shoes are undone and taken off, but the most damning is how he loosens his tie to unbutton the first couple of buttons on his shirt. He goes from the british government and the ice man to Mycroft. 

His Mycroft.

It makes him wonder how many have seen the transformation, how many have stood in the same spot as himself and have been in awe.

"Greg," Mycroft's voice knocks him out of his ravine. "If you're so intent on staring the least you could do is set the table."

"Sorry, sorry." He goes to the cupboard that has the plates but quickly thinks of a better idea. He honestly can't help himself, he wants to see him. When Mycroft isn't in front of the stove, Greg puts his arms around his waist and pulls him back into his chest. There's a small jump at the contact but in the next second Mycroft relaxes into the hold and puts his arm over Greg's. "You're bloody gorgeous. I just can't keep my eyes off you."

"Flatterer." There's a small tap on Greg's arm, a small admonishment but there's amusement in Mycroft's voice. "As lovely as a mid-kitchen cuddle is, this is entirely counter productive to having dinner."

Even with Mycroft saying that he makes no move to get out of Greg's arms, if anything he relaxes more and tilts his head back to lay his head on Greg's shoulder. The lovely pale skin of his neck calls to Greg, he can't help but lay kisses there. He nuzzles down into Mycroft and lets himself bask in the scent and warmth of him. 

"Gorgeous." He wants to keep calling him that until he finally believes it.

"Gregory..." The sound of his name is different this time. There's thickness to his voice that wasn't there before, it makes Greg's chest tight to hear it. 

He wants to make it better, he holds Mycroft a little closer. "Baby, what's wrong?"

The silence that follows is weighted but he waits. Either Mycroft will tell him or he won't but something will happen. He feels the slow calculated inhale and exhale, Mycroft pulls away from him. He taps Greg's hands so he can step away completely. He's shaking his head as he goes back to his task he was doing a couple moments ago. "Nothing. I'm fine. Will you go set the table now?"

Some would say that Mycroft is a hard person to read; closed off and cold at the best of times. Greg can believe that when he is the british government, playing the part of an aloof man with power but here, when he isn't a part of the grand scheme of things and he is just himself, he is readable in his actions if you know what you are looking at. 

In this moment, Greg understands what happened and he wishes it wasn't true. His days of being here, in this context, are numbered. Mycroft is struggling trying to find a distance, find a way to be with Greg but without surrendering his whole being. Without giving Greg his heart because he knows Greg wouldn't give him his. He knows that he needs to give Mycroft this distance, knows that it would be something beneficial for them both but he finds himself not wanting to let Mycroft drift away. All he wants is to pull him close again, rock him gently, and whisper love into his ear until the tension of his body relaxes once more. 

He wants to do these things but he knows they wouldn't be genuine. He cares for Mycroft, even more than he cares for Sherlock and John but his heart is a mess, Greg doesn't know if he'd be able to give himself away like that again. He lets the distance grow between them but it aches deep in his bones to let it. 

"Of course." He sets back to his task.

Mycroft Holmes deserves, not just the world, but the whole bloody universe and Greg wishes he could be the one to give him all the stars but he knows he can't


End file.
